Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to apparatuses and methods for performing liquid treatment with respect to substrates.
To fabricate a semiconductor device and a flat display panel, various processes, such as a photolithography, etching, ashing, thin film deposition, and rinsing processes. In the case of the photolithography process among them, coating, exposing, and developing steps are sequentially performed. The coating process is to coat a sensitizing solution such as a resist. The exposing process is to expose a circuit pattern on the substrate having a photoresist film to light. The developing process is to selectively develop the region of the substrate subject to the exposing process.
In general, the developing process may include a developing solution supplying step, a rinse solution supplying step, and a drying step. Among them, the developing solution supplying step is a step of supplying a developing solution to the substrate, and the developing solution is secondarily supplied to the substrate to adjust a developing solution film to be thicker. The developing solution is primarily supplied in a steam manner and secondarily supplied in a liquid curtain manner.
According to the stream manner, the developing solution is supplied on the center of the substrate. According to the liquid curtain manner, the developing solution is supplied while a region, to which a developing solution is discharged, is being moved. Accordingly, in the developing solution supplying step, two nozzles are necessary for supplying the same developing solution. To additionally perform the rinse liquid supplying step and the drying step, two or more nozzles are at least necessary.
The nozzles used in the developing process may include a developing solution nozzle, a rinse liquid nozzle, and a dry nozzle. The internal space of a developing processing device becomes narrower and the number of the nozzles may not be increased. As well, when nozzles are excessively increased, the device may be frequently broken.
The developing solution used in the developing process may include various types of developing solutions depending on films on the substrate. The developing solutions are used to develop the substrate through the same process. Accordingly, if the developing solutions are supplied in one developing processing device, various types of films may be developed.
However, since the number of the nozzles may not be increased as described above, developing processing devices have to be distinguished therebetween depending on the type of developing solutions.
As a prior art, there is disclosed Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-0100521.